


Christmas Special

by DCFanGuy



Category: Batman (1966)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFanGuy/pseuds/DCFanGuy
Summary: It’s Christmas in Gotham and the Terrific Trio go their seperate ways to apprehend the worst of the worst.





	

It was Christmas Eve and in the office of Gotham Police Headquarters, the Terrific Trio were sitting down with both Commissioner Gordon and Chief O’Hara. Four of Gotham’s most depraved of criminals were planning a spree of madness but instead of working the one job together, they decided to go their seperate ways with a few cryptic clues in order to exhaust Gotham’s very police force and it’s local crime fighters. However, Batman had other ideas.

“The only way to stop these diabolical devils is by splitting up!” Batman announced, pounding his fist on the counter of Commissioner Gordon’s office.

“Splitting up?” Chief O’Hara looked confused. “The Terrific Trio?”

“Surely not, Batman,” Commissioner Gordon echoed the concerns of his subordinate. 

“He just means the three of us will divide and conquer each of the escapees, Commissioner,” Robin said reassuringly and O’Hara realised what was meant by Batman’s earlier statement.

“Gotham is amok with these fiends and on Christmas too.”

“Then this Christmas, Commissioner,” Batman said with a steely determination, “they’ll soon realise there’s worse things than being on Santa’s naughty list. Robin, to the Batmobile. Batgirl, you know where to go.”

“Yes, Batman,” Batgirl smiled, leaving Gotham police headquarter before Batman and Robin.

As she hopped on her own Bat cycle and watched the Dynamic Duo get into the Batmobile, Batgirl did wonder if they really could round up each of the fiends just time for Christmas morning. The snow was falling and it reminded her a little of Christmases past when she was a little girl and long before she became a crime fighter. When things in Gotham felt more innocent compared to the present day.

Batgirl knew where she would find the fiend that she had agreed to bring in by herself. It was a feisty femme that she had tangled with before and one that she was about to apprehend yet again and true to form, the maniacal minx had been in the very spot she had predicted.

The Gotham City Museum had recently brought in the rarest of golden, diamond encrusted statue of an ancient Egyptian cat, designed after one of the Pharaoh’s beloved pets according to the owner and of course, it would be the prize for a cat like villainess such as Catwoman herself.

Batgirl slipped in the door way, noticing the two security guards tied up and knocked out. Although she had not announced her entrance into the museum, Catwoman seemed unsurprised to see Batgirl’s reflection staring at her from the glass case that was holding onto the very item she had been looking for.

“What a purrfect surprise this is truly,” Catwoman purred, unfazed to see her Bat like nemesis. “I was expecting one of you wretched do gooders. How fortuitous it’s you.”

“You’re not surprised to see me,” Batgirl replied, a little surprised by how calm Catwoman was being. 

“Of course not, my dear,” Catwoman smiled, her hand punching the glass case and grabbing the statue cat. “But I’ve already done my Christmas shopping this year, so we’re going to have to make this a little shorter than usual. Tabby, Manx, dispose of our little friend. Don’t be gentle.”

Before Batgirl could try anything else, both of Catwoman’s henchmen came lunging towards her. Tabby had managed to punch Batgirl in the face, stunning her for a moment but she soon gained the upper hand as she blocked some of their other moves and even got the pair of them to knock each other out. To her luck, Batgirl noticed that Catwoman had actually forgotten her own whip and grabbed it. 

She ran outside and into a corner where she saw Catwoman upon realising that she had misplaced her valuable weapon. Batgirl used the whip to snatch the statue cat out of the fiendish feline’s hands before wrapping it around Catwoman’s waist, binding her with her own weapon.

“Curses!” Catwoman swore, annoyed that she had been defeated by her own whip as Batgirl grabbed a hold of her.

“Cheer up, Catwoman,” Batgirl smiled, dragging the thief away. “You have a whole year in prison to get back onto the nice list.”

“You won’t be so smug, Batgirl when we next meet,” Catwoman hissed. “I’ll claw those little wings of yours.”

Batgirl ignored the taunt and dragged Catwoman back to the museum where the sound of the alarm that the latter had set off when she took the statue had alerted the police. As Batgirl watched Catwoman being dragged off by the cops and the statue was given to the right people, she wondered how Batman and Robin’s night was going.

A toy factor seemed the strangest place for a villain to be hiding out but Robin knew that for one puzzle some pest, it was that wasn’t that strange a hiding spot. He had tracked the Riddler, after getting a tip off from a passing stranger. Robin slipped into through a back window and into a trap.

“Oh Gosh,” Robin managed to whimper before a net had closed over him and hoisted him into the air. Standing above him was the Riddler himself, pleased as punch with his catch.

“You fell into the easiest of traps, Boy Wonder,” the Riddler smiled, before going into a trademark riddle of his, “what is a bird when it’s -,”

“You’ll pay for this, Riddler,” Robin cut him off as he struggled in the net.

“Oh, dear boy,” the Riddler smirked, clutching a sack. “I don’t think so and just because it’s Christmas, I’ve decided not to kill you.”

“How generous of you, you twisted fiend,” Robin snapped.

As the Riddler skipped around in merry delight as his acquisition (mostly puzzles and the cash from the till from the tied up manager he locked in the back room), he didn’t notice that Robin was beginning to get loose from the net until he heard a thud on the floor.

“Oh, well, this won’t do at all,” the Riddler tutted disapprovingly as he picked up a wooden candy cane. “I can’t have you spoiling my fun tonight, Boy Wonder.”

“Where you’re going, you’ll have more than fun spoiled for you,” Robin said, ducking the strike the Riddler attempted on him with the cane. He grabbed the cane mid swing and prized it off the fiend before striking him with the cane.

“Damn!” Riddler managed to say before slumping to the floor. 

Robin then tied the Riddler up in time for the cops to show up and take him off his hands. The cops also found the manager in the back and freed him. The manager was shook but unharmed and thanked both the Boy Wonder and police profusely as the unconscious Riddler was placed in the back of the police van. As he left the toy store and manager to a cop, he wondered how Batman was faring during this Christmas night.

Batman had fared the worst. While he was used to seeing the Joker and the Penguin pulling off a dastardly deed, what he hadn’t expected was that they were anticipating him all the time. The guest of the annual Gotham Christmas Society Ball had been a captive audience for Joker’s laughing gas as Penguin and their henchmen robbed each and every single one of them. Batman had arrived on the scene, underestimating his opponent. 

“It’s over, Joker,” Batman announced, his arms ready for a fight as the henchmen stood between him and the Clown Prince of crime. Penguin was nowhere to be seen.

“Just in time, Batman,” the Joker laughed as he raised his hands in mock surrender. “I promise I’ll go quietly!”

“That would be wise,” Batman said, before adding. “You’ve terrorised these poor people for the last time! Tell your men to stand down.”

“You heard him boys,” the Joker said, motioning the henchmen to step aside as Batman walked towards the stage, cuffs in hands. The Joker placed his hands out as though to submit to arrest. “On the other hand, I change my mind.”

“Surprise, Caped Crusader!” the Penguin honked, slipping out behind the curtain in front of both Joker and Batman. He raised his umbrella and soon Christmas streamers emerged, binding Batman tightly.

“You deceitful devil!” Batman protested, tightly bound, unable to reach anything from his utility belt.

“Oh look at that, Penguin,” the Joker smiled as both of them grabbed a hold of Batman. “Looks like we’ve got a Christmas turkey all trussed up for the big day.”

“Let’s see if he can fly,” the Penguin squawked again as the two of them dragged Batman out to the balcony.

Batman was forced to stand up on the balcony and he didn’t need to look down to know there was a great height below.

“Any last word, Batman?” the Joker asked, holding on to him. The second he would let go, Batman would descend to his death.

“See you next Christmas, you fiends,” Batman smiled. 

The Joker didn’t have time to react as he saw both Robin and Batgirl making their way past the henchmen and out to the balcony where the latter managed to land a punch into Penguin’s face.

“Oh yippee, it’s the tiresome trio reunited,” the Joker said before receiving a kick to the stomach by Batman who jumped off the balcony in time. As Robin punched Joker and Batgirl landed another kick towards Penguin, Batman managed to then reach and find something to cut himself free from his restraints. Once he was freed, he joined in the fight and within moments, both the Joker and Penguin were subdued and headed towards prison as the henchmen made their escape but not with any of the goods from the people they tried to rob.

In a cell at Gotham prison, Catwoman looked on in annoyance as the Riddler was babbling riddles, the Joker was telling worse jokes than a Christmas cracker and the Penguin was vowing revenge. They had well and truly had their Christmas fun spoiled by that Terrible Trio. Next Christmas, each of them vowed they would get the better of them all.

Meanwhile in Wayne Manor, Bruce, Dick, Alfred and Aunt Harriet were having Christmas drinks with Commissioner Gordon, Chief O’Hara and Barbara Gordon. As both the Commissioner and O’Hara sang the praises of the Terrific Trio, there were some knowing glances exchanged between Bruce, Dick and Barbara.

“I’m sure wherever they are, they know their efforts are appreciated, Commissioner,” Bruce smiled, raising a glass of champagne as did everyone else. “To the Terrific Trio. Merry Christmas.”

For the rest of the night, Gotham was peaceful and blanketed softly in snow. The heroes jobs were done, the criminals were behind bars or in hiding and the citizens of Gotham were able to enjoy the rest of their Christmas in peace.

\---- The End ----


End file.
